Twilight series: Mistwalker
by Crazy-kid-on-prozac
Summary: My continuation of the Twilight series. When two mysterious outsider werewolves begin to frequent the area around the Quileute reservation it draws Jacob back to his home to help protect his people. embry gets involved with the female, and finds romance?
1. home

Chapter 1

Home

This all started about a century ago when the four of us decided to leave the Cold coven, or rather hastily escape. We ran for a long time, avoiding any and all members of the coven. Then within five decades we settled in a small settlement in the mountains of Appalachia. After a few years when our lack of aging became apparent we would leave to find a new home, and so on and so forth… and that's what brought us here to Washington state. Over 50 years we had gradually moved state to state, town to town till it landed us here.

It was raining when Damien and I arrived to set things up for the girls at the new place we had chosen, we had to drive through this little town Forks first, then this native reservation called La Push… It was fine and all in my opinion, pretty forests, maybe a little moist for my liking but I could deal with it if it meant the girls would be safer. Christine and Penelloe. Vampires, our best friends, and our charges. Chris was mine, and Penny Damien's. Penny and Damien shared a more intimate relationship, it was as if they were married. Christine and I were more along the lines of friends so close that it was difficult to tell were ones mind ended and the other began…. My train of thought was broken.

"Ellenore?" My brother addressed me motioning to the map in my hands…

"Oh… the path is just up here" I directed him through the town roads and such

"Are you sure the U-Haul can handle it?" He looked at me not so much with concern for the truck.. But for how exhausted I was from suppressing my urges as well as blazing a trail to get vehicles through to our new home deep in the forest beyond the borders of the reservation all last night. We had been coming back and forth for weeks fixing up the condemned dwelling so that it was livable. But we had never come through the town let alone the reservation, always around and through the dense forests.

"I've lived through three centuries of you three loonies, it was nothing" I half lied, rolling my eyes playfully.

"I just didn't… I don't want you to lose control again.. It would break my heart to see you wallow around for months with guilt tumbling around in your mind again".. he said with a concerned frown.

I grimaced "Its _not _going to happen… not ever--" I grabbed his arm, shock and terror filled me… Damien's arm was already tense… He sensed them too.

We were just on the edge of town portion of the reservation. Six, half naked males emerged from the tree line on the passenger side about 30 feet away.. They glared at us just as shocked as we. One of them.. The shorter one, started shaking violently and took a step forward, the bigger one next him held him back….

"Just keep moving…. don't look…. Just go…" I said looking away as the leader's eyes met with mine…

I looked over at my brother… his eyes were already dark.. "We can take them.." he half growled from between his clenched teeth..

"No…. just move… if you--"… "damn it! just do as I say!"

He half gunned it up the dirt road to the house… Slowing a bit when they disappeared from view.

He then looked at me half hurt…

"…Ellen.. You promised…" He whispered sullenly

"..It was for your own good… anyway….. Look… I'm sorry…"..As I said it I meant every word… it _was_ for his own good, he didn't like it when I gave orders.. I had always been the dominant sibling…

"…sometimes you just cant help it. I know.. Its okay"

I turned on the radio, and sat back in my seat… "…we'll take the girls around through the--" He raised his arm to cut me off.

"That is if we even decide to let them come here with those mutts running around!!!"

"I think if we reason with them…maybe--"

"I don't think so Ellenore!… I don't want you going anywhere near them either!" He was getting less and less tolerant of the situation by the second…

"Look… I don't appreciate you _trying _to give me orders either… _if _they choose to attack they would have no chance against the four of us… And there not much different then you and I," I reasoned

"huh! How so?!?" his stubbornness won out this round..

"FINE… I can't reason with you when your in one of your," I bellowed flustered. "_Moods_!"

As we pulled up to the long driveway in front of the house, a calm washed over us both. Soon the we and girls would be able to relax.. Damian and I would attended at the local high school to keep the silly little board of education happy, and the girls would home school… We always tried to look as normal as absolutely possible. We've been through high school so many times that it was sickening..

Damien and I stepped out of the car almost in unison we both exclaimed "Home crap home!!" laughing as we opened the back of the U-Haul..

It only took a few hours to unload the truck and get everything unpacked. The girls would be so happy with it, even in its less than fabulous state. By early afternoon we had everything in place… So we had 6 hours to waste before the girl's plane arrived..

"I think I'm going to go pick up the swine before hand…" I said as I finished putting all the random knickknacks in place…

"That'll take hours for you to get them and take the U-haul back… And what are you moving them in-"

"Damien you know I already have all that together and planed out… I'll be at the air port with my truck… we'll have to take the U-haul back next week and you need get your car from the hotel parking lot this evening before they arrive" I smiled up at him…

"I guess that makes sense…" He shrugged

"…Don't worry… nothings going to happen.. As far as I can tell" I assured him. With that I went out onto the porch.

Quileute pack

Paul was about to explode if we didn't take action immediately, Sam was much more calm, though just as agitated as Jared and Jake and I.. . We were all in Emily's kitchen arguing over what should be done until…

"ENOUGH!!!" Sam bellowed to get our attention. "We'll watch them for a week, assess the situation and then make a call from there.. Who' ever these new comers are they've already realized we know there here, and more than likely their stay wont be long.. We all heard the female.. They don't want a fight.. So if they do stay, they may not be any trouble at all " He tried to assure us.. "One week" Even Paul calmed a bit on that note.. And it was official.. One week, and then we make a choice… Hunt, reason, or drive out, truly it could end in any number of ways, but all of us are quite sure we could smell bloodsuckers on um, it was faint, but undeniably there.. That made things very hard and confusing.

"Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake, go to their dwelling and keep an eye out, if they leave, follow them. If then they split up Paul and Jake follow the male, Embry and Jared tail the female.." He voice never wavered, he was serious very _serious _"the others and I will keep an eye on the town.."

The four of us nodded affirmative and set out into the forest.. It had stopped raining for the moment… We followed near the newly blazed path that wasn't there yesterday. We had been investigating the hasty changes earlier before they arrived. That house had been no more than a burnt up waste before they showed up… It was surprising that neither sensed the others presence till so recently. We came to the tree line around their property… They were standing at the opposite tree line, They were embracing each other.. The female released first. She kissed both his cheeks and then his forehead. "that's for Christy and that's for penny incase I don't make it on time" She said smiling up..

"What's the third one for?" He said with an eyebrow raised

"My favorite brother of coarse..," She laughed

"Oh.. Well be their on time… favorite sister," He laughed light heartedly

"Count on it Damien.. Bye…,"She disappeared into the trees, Damien leaving seconds later in another direction..

As such our group split as well to track them both.. Jared and I followed the Female.. She was obviously albino, snow white hair, papery skin that looked slightly transparent, every blue vein showed through… She wore a white button up dress shirt and casual white pants, her choice of dress made her all the more ghost like. It was eerie following after her as she swiftly ran through the trees just barely in view of my keen eyes.. Sometimes she blurred and we'd lose sight of her for a few moments. It was hard to keep up with her frantic running movements, graceful yet sure and slightly rushed, but not at the very same time... She twisted and danced like smoke as she flashed through the forest. If I didn't know any better I would have thought we were tracking a bloodsucker… We kept up for 17 more miles before she abruptly stopped… She looked behind her, her arms shook.. Her eyes were opaque white and she bared her razor teeth, even her ears were higher than normal and slightly triangular. It was as if she was only partly phased. Her hands were tense and her finger nails were like glass claws. A snarl broke from her lips. "DAMEN!!" she cursed or rather roared as she whipped around and hurled herself up 20+ feet seemingly to jump right into a tree trunk, no, she pushed off the tree with her left foot to gain more height and leaped from the next mammoth tree with her right.. Then the next and the next. She was literally leaping off the high tree trunks and picking up incredible speed.. she blurred in our vision and disappeared. We continued to follow by scent…


	2. Confirmation

Swine

I knew some one was following me, keeping tabs, but when the wind shifted slightly and I caught there scent ever so briefly, I never expected them to be just that close. It caught me by surprise. I don't like surprises. I decided to bolt tree to tree, and speed up. That way I was a little more out of reach. Sooner rather than later I picked up my truck, which I had driven and stashed away under an abandoned bridge deep in the country side while we were in the process of moving. On the way back to Forks 3 hours away from my current location I stopped at a Game hunting range called Terra n' Mannie's game hunting.. Anyway they breed there own game, and with a large bribe I was able to special order 30 so called "wild" pigs 6 months prior. they were huge. Obviously bred to look big and beastly. By my personal opinion, they were all probably terrified of humans. They were kept in severely over crowded pens and jabbed with cattle prods. I didn't expect it to be _that _deplorable… But oh well… they provided excessively large animals and would suit our needs just fine. The little manager, though a portly rude fellow, he behaved quite well in my presence, much less rude in person rather than over the phone. He was eager to get his hands on the hefty some of money I was to offer up for the pigs.. The big male bores all but dwarfed me. The manager who himself reminded me of the swine, helped me load them up on the huge cargo hold behind my truck, specially designed for transport of large animals.. I built the truck myself, from the huge cage over the pig hold to the cab which I constructed from parts of many different load hauling vehicles, the cabs body was from a rock hauling quarry dumper, the engine was a powered up version based off that of an eighteen-wheeler. The tires were huge, on an over sized axel that I found at a dump.. The thing was a mismatched ugly beast, perfect, just mine. The pigs screamed and squealed loudly as they were harshly ushered onboard the menacing demon of a vehicle. I paid that man liberally.

"Ah yes!" He counted his remuneration carefully. I half expected him to start drooling. "Hmmm, one question though miss.. what do you plan on doing with all these porkers Huh?.. Just out of curiosity" He prodded..

"Hmm.. We usually slaughter them, and turn around a better profit for the meats.." I lied…

He opened his mouth, about to say something.. I cut him off… "I've already spent too much time here, I need to get going… good evening" I got in my truck and pulled away… My urges were getting worse by the hour, I'd call the man later this month to confirm my next purchase.. But I needed to get home before it became to much to handle.. The three hour drive was excruciating.

I arrived at La Push around five, I had made good time. I could feel them all around, the others, it drove me to near insanity as I passed through their reservation, they didn't want us here, it was their territory we were the intruders… My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, my teeth clinched. It was almost painful I was in dire need of a feed. I could hear strange noises from the back…

"AHH fuck!!" I put it in park and let it idle as I hopped out. It was raining heavily.. Moving swiftly around to the back, the swine were panicking and attacking each other… it wasn't surprising, I must have been driving insanely the whole way home, and being so close to them in my current state must have been sending shock waves of fear through them like the presence of a predator.

"Son of a bitch!.." I cursed with a thick German accent. Two big male boars were tearing into each other pretty good, I would just have to let them kill each other, the smell of their blood was getting the better of me. I ran back to the cab and began to lift myself in, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. My spine went ridged and I swiftly turned, ready to face what could be my end.

Confirmation

Jared and I eventually fell so far behind that we lost her scent. We doubled back and looked after La Push with Quil and Sam. Jake and Paul were already back, they had lost the male named Damien as well. We would wait till they both returned before resuming watch. I was waiting for any sign of the female, she would surely pass through the reservation if she was in fact retrieving a vehicle as thought. I sat on my back porch, listening. It was already dark, rain clouds blocking out the sun. I was dosing off when I heard the shriek of a garbage truck's breaks in front of my house. Mumbling something or other half asleep I trudged around front to pull our big yellow garbage cans to the curb so the garbage guy didn't complain at my mom again like last week and the week before…. I was standing in my front lawn before I realized for one it wasn't trash day, and two there was a huge vehicle and a lot of pigs sitting in the middle of the street.. I could hear the pigs now, and they were screaming and making awful noises. It was raining hard again, so for a moment it was difficult to see, but I _did _see something though I'm not sure I wanted to see it right in front of my home. It was the female that we had lost earlier. She was soaked in the down pour, White hair clinging to her neck and cheeks. She was cursing under breath, as the panicking animals preceded to kill each other. Slowly I moved towards her, she did not notice me. I was just behind her as she was getting ready to pull her self up into the cab. I had no idea what I was doing really, I was being compulsive and stupid, Sam will have my head. Putting aside the faint smell of vampires and more obvious, pigs… She did smell very good, at least to me. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion, maybe because I was tired.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I casually tapped her shoulder. She spun around and her eyes were wide with… fear? I think it was more like shock. She had been totally unaware that I was _right _behind her. Her expression changed in an instant. It was a harsh calculating glare, then anger, she gripped the cab door tightly nearly leaving impressions from her fingertips. That was the instant when I woke up. Finally. I had to make a move, she could attack me. The thought of fighting her _here_ sent strong tremors down my spine, I had to control myself. She was holding a tight fist to her side.

"Is everything alright here?" That just came out on its own through my subconscious.

She looked at me as if I had fish swimming out of my ears, bizarre. I was only just trembling now.

"Do you need any help?" Again, my subconscious controlling my mouth.

Now her expression changed again, She seemed to be weighing her options. It was only a few seconds, but it seemed like hours. It gave me a chance to study her face. I collected that she was seemingly fairly young, about fifteen, maybe sixteen, from her height and in her face, but her eyes looked… Aged.

"I have to be somewhere in an hour, If I had an extra hand to help me get these animals into there places I might get their on time… It would be… very liberal of you.." …liberal?… Anyway she sounded sincere, for the most part. I nodded. A couple dazed seconds elapsed before… "..You can… Go ahead and get in the other side now…" She jerked her thumb back at the passenger seat…

The first thing I thought when she spoke again was, _this could be a trap…_ Oh well.. I can take care of myself. I think. She wasn't that big, I could take her if she got hostile. But could I?… As I got in the passenger seat I thought back to earlier in the forest, how fast she was. Man that was weird, then when she realized she was being followed she took off in the trees like a wild animal. I didn't like where my mind was going with this… _I'm dead if I get out of this or otherwise… Sam…he'll kill me when-- _She got in and slammed the door shut, she gripped the steering wheel tight and looked over at me suspiciously before pulling away from my house. I was going to die one way or another, this outsider, or Sam… It only took five minutes to drive through La Push and another 45 through the dirt path to arrive at her home. It was filled with a tense silence on the way there. It was a nice property, now that they fixed it up anyway. There was a large stable with at least 9 foot tall steel bar fencing around it. _That whole thing wasn't there before they showed up_. They do good work and fast apparently.

"Okay, could you hop out and open that gate" She gestured to the huge gate to the stable "And you just watch the back end so I don't plow over anything,"

"Alright" I felt like I was mesmerized like dumb little animal in the deadly gaze of a predator. I got out and did as I was told. She made a U-turn and backed through the gate effortlessly, like she had done in ten thousand times.

She only backed one third of the way in and got out of the truck. She then slipped through the now obstructed gate. There was only 10 or 11 inches between the pig hold and the fence on either side, and we were both inside the fenced area around the stable, alone. She strode to the huge stable doors and flung them open. It was storming pretty bad by now… On her way back she grabbed my elbow and towed me to the fence line.

"Just stay there…" She instructed me.. She opened the back of the pig hold and they rushed out, nearly trampling her, but she moved out of the way swiftly…. Most of them ran directly into the stable. She took an odd stance, between me an the pigs, one of defense.. Not protecting her live stock from me, as I would have imagined. No, it was the way hungry dogs would be braced, back facing its master protecting its food bowl… But it was all to different… She was guarding her bowl--figuratively--from another dog.. I stopped breathing, as I realized that the animals were all going to die in some short infinitesimal length of time… Here. Her and her brother, who I had first assumed was her mate, were-- are going to…. _consume _them… I knew as well as others about the seldom spoken legends of malicious, maverick, wolves who's blood lines were uncertain but all most surely stemmed from stray lineage… I grimaced. _…like me_.. I thought Of my father whoever-- whichever one he was… no one could be sure… and then my mother… _Stray lineage … _the words repeated themselves endlessly in my mind…She slammed the stable doors shut, ignoring the few pigs left outside in the confusion, but still confined from the house and the woods outside by the fence. I was starting to get the impression that no help was needed on my part at all. She shot me a glance and then motioned to the truck… _get in. _I did get in. But I wanted to run. She followed. pulled away from the fence, hopped out again and closed the gate behind us, When she got back in she turned her gaze to me, it was the first time- well not the first time… But the first time I had consciously, Really, _really, _looked at her face. My blood ran cold, not with fear, something weird. I swear she was burning into me with her freakishly perfect colored eyes, her _mauve _eyes. I felt at that moment like I had run into a brick wall at the wheel of a Ferrari. 


End file.
